


Shopping

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2011 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2011 Halloween treat for salixbabylon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 Halloween treat for salixbabylon

Sean hated going shopping with Eric. By himself, he could disappear into any crowd. Hardly anyone ever recognized him, and those that did were content to settle for furtive glances and possibly a surreptitious camera phone picture to prove the sighting to their friends. But Eric attracted attention anywhere he went. His height was part of it. Not a towering giant by any means, but still taller than your average bloke. And then there was his hair, that shock of thick, rich brown that was "big" even when cut in a buzz. Top it all off with an open and warm face, that perpetual twinkle of humor lighting up his eyes, and you could kiss your anonymity and a quiet afternoon of errands goodbye.

But while it should have been easy to avoid, Sean never tried to duck out of it. He liked the small quirks and mannerisms that Eric seemed to only display when standing in front of store shelves. Watching what would appear to be weighty decisions flash across his face as he decided between different brands of toothpaste was a sight to behold. And Eric's attempts at being inconspicuous forced Sean to stifle more than a few laughs. But at the top of the list, Sean had learned that if he displayed just the right level of annoyance during their outing, Eric was almost guaranteed to try and make it up to him in the most pleasurable and attentive means possible. Sean had decided long ago that shopping with Eric was worth any annoyance.


End file.
